Spirit
by 80person27
Summary: Every year Yamamoto Takeshi goes to his friend's grave. He gets a shock when one year he ends up finding a little boy there in the middle of the night as well. Kinda between fluff and shounen Ai I guess you could say
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't make another one for the fact I have two other ones going on and it takes awhile for me to update, but oh well. This is an AU so there's no mafia. I decided to write this when I saw an amv with the song King by Lauren Aquilina. The song is amazing and so is the artist. I've listened to more of her songs and I like them all. Now I think I should start this, so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**WARNING: **lots of line breaks

**Chapter 1: **The Mask

_"Takeshi, I can see it! Hurry up!" A small brunet exclaimed happily as he ran towards a shrine._

_"Okay! I'll be right there!" A raven haired boy said as he ran to catch up with his friend._

_"Those two have so much energy." A blond haired man said as he walked with three other adults._

_"Be careful you two!" A raven haired woman called out to the two boys._

_"We will!" The two called back._

_"They'll be fine, just calm down, Umi." Another black haired male said, looking at his wife._

_"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look, Takeshi got me this!" The small brunet said, looking up at his brown haired mother. He was holding up a lion mask._

_"Really? How nice of him. Did you thank him?" She asked, looking at her son._

_"Uh huh!"_

_"I could have boughten it for him. You didn't have to use your money, Takeshi." The blond man from before said._

_"It's fine. There was a vendor who was selling masks and he looked like he really wanted it. It didn't coast much so I decided to buy it." The other kid said._

_"Takeshi is the best!" The brunet said as he ran up and hugged his friend._

_"So cute!" The two mothers squealed at the same time._

_"I'm glad that when our baby is born he gonna have a great aniki and a great friend." The blond man said._

_"I know. It's reassuring to know that Tsu-kun is excited to have a sibling." The brunette said with a smile as the two friends ran ahead again._

_"I'll get there first!" The brunet said as he ran towards the shrine._

_"Be carful when you're crossing the road!" Umi called out again. All the adults heard a loud honk and turned to see a truck going down the road. They looked towards their sons and saw that Tsuna was picking up his mask that had apparently fallen in the middle of the road. They all went wide eyed._

_"TSUNA!" Takeshi looked back to see their dad's running towards them. He also heard the honk and turned just in time to see his best friend get hit by the speeding truck._

"TSUNA!" A raven haired teen shot out of his bed with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face. He looked around and saw that he was in his room filled with different baseball stuff, a coffe table and a tv. "...It was just a dream." He said as he wiped away the tears.

"Takeshi, breakfast is ready." An older looking version of the boy walked in the room and saw the state his son was in. "Did you have that dream again?" He got a nod. "It's about that time of the year again. Do you want to skip school?"

"No. It's fine." The teen said as he got out of his bed. "I'm gonna take a shower then I'll be right down."

"Okay. If you say so. Try to hurry up or the food is going to get cold." The older man said as he walked out.

* * *

'Tomorrow is the day. Thankfully it's a Saturday so I won't have school.' The same teen as before thought as he sat at his desk at school.

"Yamamoto-kun." The boy looked up to see his friends standing next to his desk. "We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." The school's idiot, Sasagawa Kyoko, asked.

"Ah. Sorry, but I'm going to be busy tomorrow." Yamamoto said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh. Okay."

"Maybe some other time?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Kyoko said.

"Thanks. I'll be going then." Yamamoto got up and head for the door with his school bag in hand.

"He's always like that around this time of the year. I wonder why." Kyoko said out loud.

"What has happened around this time of year before?" Their other friend, Chrome asked.

"Hm...I can't really think of anything. What about you, Gokudera-kun?" The brunette asked, looking at their silver haired friend.

"Tsk. I don't know. I've only recently came here you know." He said with a scowl.

"Where are those herbivores?" The three turned to the door to see the disciplinary committee's leader, Hibari Kyoya. He saw the three and looked straight at them. "Follow me." The three looked at each other and shrugged. They did as they were told and followed the deadly man. After a walking down some halls he stopped. "We've arrived." He went in and so did they. They looked around and saw that they were in his 'office'.

"Um...Hibari-san. Why did you want us?" Kyoko asked. He just ignored her and got something from one of the shelves. He walked towards the coffe table on the middle of the room and out it down, the three looked down and saw that it was a newspaper.

"'Child killed by speeding truck driver.' Why are you showing us this?" Kyoko asked.

"Look at the date. You wanted to know why the herbivore acts like that around this time right?" Hibari said as he looked out the window, ready to see if he had to bite anyone to death. He heard two gasps from the girls and know that they saw the date the incident had happened was only a few years ago.

"So that means the kid that got killed was connected to Yamamoto-kun somehow." Kyoko said. "So he's probably going to go by the child's grave tomorrow, so that's why he didn't want to hang out."

"Poor guy." Chrome said silently.

* * *

****

"Here it is." Yamamoto said as he got something from under his bed. He looked at it and sighed. "It's been nine years since it happened." He said as he looked at the broken bottom part of a mask. "After tomorrow I'll do it." He said as he got into his bed and just looked at the mask. After a few minutes he had fallen asleep.

"Takeshi, dinner is-" Tsuyoshi walked into his son's room and saw him laying on his bed while keeping the broken mask to his chest. The older man shook his head with a sigh and went over and covered his son in his blanket. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" He said with a soft smile as he left the room. "Goodnight, Takeshi."

* * *

****

"Hm~~ What time is it?" Yamamoto asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. "12:30. I guess it'll be hard for me to sleep now that I'm awake. I guess I'll go now then." He said as he got up from his bed and put his shoes on. He walked downstairs, trying not to wake his dad up, and went to the door with the mask in his hand. When he got to the door he saw a coat and a scarf hanging by the door with a note. He got the note and read it.

_Try not to catch a cold and be safe_

"Hehehe. Thanks Oyaji." He said as he put the coat and scarf on and out the note and mask in his pocket. He worked out the door and started to walk away from the house.

* * *

****

"Man it's cold." Yamamoto said as he reached the top of Namimori Shrine. He looked around and and started to head for the trees. After walking through them for a little bit he saw a small grave marker and stood in front of it. "Hey, Tsuna." He out the broken mask in front of it and sat down behind it, not noticing that something was missing. "Been awhile huh? Yesterday I was invited to hang out with my friends again. I told them I couldn't because I had to be here with you. You would really like them, they're nice. Oh yeah. Your family is doing fine. Natsu is growing up great and he's really smart. He skipped a grade and he's always asking about what his nii-chan was like. It's like having you here, but...it's also different."

That's when there was some rustling in the bushes and Yamamoto quickly turned to see what it was. He got up and looked over to see a little boy hiding behind one of the trees. He was about to walk over to the boy, but stopped when he noticed what the boy had on the top part of his face. It was a broken, top half of a lion mask. He looked at the grave marker and saw that it was the same part as he had out on the marker the day his friend had died.

"Hello. Did you get that mask from here?" Yamamoto asked calmly, trying not to scare the kid. As an answer, the boy just nodded his head. "What's your name? Why are you out here alone?" The kid just stood there. "Can you talk?" The kid nodded his head. "Is it that you don't want to talk?" The kid nodded again. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Since you don't feel like talking, would you mind if I made a name for you?" The kid shook his head. Yamamoto got a look that showed he was thinking. "Do you like that mask?" The kid nodded his head. "Well, it use to belong to a friend of mine, but I guess you if you want it, then you can have it. You have to promise me that you'll take care of it though, it's very special to me. Okay?" The kid nodded his head multiple times. "Haha! Great. Thanks. Now why don't I call you...Shishi. It's mean 'Lion' since you like that mask so much. Is that okay?" The kid nodded his head and Yamamoto could see him smile through the darkness of the woods.

The next couple of hours was spent with Yamamoto talking to the kid and telling him about himself. He looked at his watch and saw what time it was. He got up to go, but saw that Shishi was waving to him and calling him over. He walked closer until the kid motioned for him to stop.

"Shishi...like...Takeshi..." The kid said shyly. Yamamoto could see his cheeks go red from the broken part. "Takeshi...be...back...?" Hearing this, Yamamoto gave a soft smile.

"Yeah. Takeshi will be back later today. Also, Takeshi likes Shishi too." He started to walk away with a smile on his face. "I'll see you you later, bye Shishi!" He called out.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Sorry if it's bad and short, and I can't say for sure how long the other chapters will be. This just came up on the spot and I didn't give much thought as to what I would out in it, so again, sorry. Anyways, for those of you who will actually continue reading this, I hope you enjoy the rest of this and until whenever, sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM ****_SO _****SORRY FOR NOT EVEN TOUCHING THIS FOR 2 MONTHS! Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it along with 8027 day!**

**Diclaimer: **Don't own it

**Chapter 2: **Gifts

"Should I tell the others about Shishi?" Yamamoto wondered as he walked down the street. After going home, getting more sleep, waking up and eating, Yamamoto decided to head over to his decreased friend's house.

"Yamamoto-san." The baseball play turned to see his friends walking up to him.

"Oh. Hey guys. What's up?" He asked. They stopped in front of him and looked either confused or just slightly uncomfortable.

"What's with the change of attitude?" Gokudera asked, being the confused one.

"Nothing. I'm just in a happier mood." Yamamoto thought. His thought traveled back to Shishi and he got a smile on his face.

"Stop with that stupid smile, baseball idiot. You look weird like that." The silver haired boy said.

"Yamamoto-kun, Hibari-san told us what happened...We're sorry." Kyoko said, looking down.

"There's no reason to be sorry. You guys didn't do anything wrong. But thanks for the concern." Yamamoto said, smile growing. "I was just gonna go to his...I guess old house. Our families were, and still are, great friends." The baseball player said, not sure how to put it. "Do you guys wanna come?" They all had unsure looks.

"But they don't know us. Won't it seem weird to them?" Kyoko asked.

"Hahaha! Not at all! They're all great people. I'm sure they'll like you." They still didn't look convinced. Deciding that his talking wasn't helping, he grabbed Kyoko and Gokudera by their wrists and started to pull them. Chrome just started walking with them.

"Oi! Let go, baseball idiot!"

"Yamamoto-kun, stop!"

"Nope. I want you guys to meet that and that's that!" Yamamoto said with a laugh as Kyoko sighed and Gokudera started yelling.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Kyoko said as the four of them stood in front of a door. "I mean what if-" She was cut off when the door opened to show a woman with brown hair looking at them.

"Ah! Takeshi-kun. Welcome. Are these your friends?" The woman asked with a sweet smile.

"Hai! This is Sasagawa Kyoko, Chrome Dokuro and Gokudera Hayato." He said, pointing to each of them.

"Hi."

"Hello." Gokudera just gave a grunt.

"Well why don't you all come in? I'm sure Tsu-kun would be happy to see you again." She said as they walked inside and took their shoes off.

"Takeshi-nii!" Something came flying towards the boy and, out of reflex, he was able to catch the other body. The other three looked and saw that the other body was a boy looking around seven years old with a head of blond hair. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hahaha! Me too! Wow, you've grown so much since I've last seen you!" Yamamoto said in his usual happy tone and he fixed his position so he was now carrying the boy in his arm. The little boy gave out a giggle.

"That was only last week." The boy said. Now they could see that the boy had brown eyes to match his hair. (Just picture a mini Giotto, but with brown eyes)

"Was it?" The other three just watched in amazement.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" The brunette said. They all headed to the living room and sat down. Chrome and Kyoko sat on the couch, Gokudera sat on one of the chairs and Yamamoto settled on the floor and put the kid down. "I'll go make some tea."

"Takeshi-nii, are these your fiends?" The kid asked, looking at them.

"Hai. Why don't you introduce yourself to them." Yamamoto said, ruffling his hair.

"Okay!" He turned his attention to the others. "Hi! My name is Sawada Natsu! It's nice to meet Takeshi-nii's friends!" The now named Natsu said with a big smile and a wave.

"Hi there, Natsu-kun. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you too." The brunette said with her own smile.

"Hello. My name is Chrome Dokuro." The violet haired girl said.

"Gokudera Hayato." The other make said, looking bored.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself as well." They all turned to see the woman. "My name is Sawada Nana. A pleasure to meet you. My husband is at work right now, but should be back later." She gave Yamamoto a quickly glance to clarify what she meant.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Yamamoto stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and pull something out. Nana gasped as she saw what it was.

"Takeshi-kun, that's..."

"Natsu, I want to give this to you." Yamamoto said as he held out half of a lion mask.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he took it from the other's hand. He was never one to decline something from his surrogate (?) big brother.

"It's a memento of your nii-chan. I bought this mask for him years ago, but I only have this half of it. I thought it was finally time that I give it too you." Yamamoto said. Natsu looked down at the mask with tears welling up in his eyes. The next thing the teen knew he was tackled into a big hug. He got a small smile on his face and returned the hug. The others saw this and also got a smile.

* * *

After spending some more time at the Sawada residence, Natsu's dad showed up and the three girls became great friends. Yamamoto decided that he would go see Shishi and that he would meet up with the others when they got to the shrine.

'I can't wait to see Shishi again. I can tell him about today. Maybe he'll talk more now and be more open.' Yamamoto thought as he went past the shrine and into the woods. He walked until he was at the gravestone. "Shishi! It's me, Takeshi!" He heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see a familiar brunet standing there, behind the tree. "Hey there."

"...Hello..."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there ya people go! I hope ya likes this chapter! If not then I shall go back into my little closet and cry until I have the nerve to actually out up another chapter! Anyways. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so please don't hate me for that. Well, until whenever (hopefully soon), sayonara!**


End file.
